The present disclosure generally relates to an air mattress assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an air mattress assembly for use with a pickup truck, van, sports utility vehicle (SUV), station wagon and the like.
Certain types of vehicles such as pickup trucks, vans, SUVs and station wagons have flatbeds or beds that are normally used to carry cargo or the like. Flatbeds or beds, which are open containers formed within the structure of the vehicle for carrying cargo, generally contain cumbersome protruding wheel well compartments that can greatly impinge on the size and shape of the cargo that can fit in the flatbed. Furthermore, when such vehicles are changed over and utilized for the transportation of passengers, or used as sleeping quarters in the course of a trip requiring a prolonged or overnight stay, the transformation of the flatbed from a working storage area to a comfortable sleeping or reclining quarters can be problematic and uncomfortable at best. When attempting to accommodate passengers whom desire to use this converted space, the protruding wheel well compartments represent an inherent problem by getting in the way of and diminishing what limited comfort various types of coverings and padding, such as a conventional mattress, unable to fit around the wheel wells, can provide. Another inherent problem in this type of changeover is that flatbeds are frequently dirtied by use, are hard and uncomfortable.
Attempts have been made to use various cloth and/or plastic coverings for flatbeds but these solutions usually move or easily slide about, are unable to appropriately accommodate the protruding wheel well compartments and simply do not supply enough comfort for the flatbed. It would be desirable to provide an air mattress assembly specifically shaped and designed for the vehicle flatbed, allowing the user to comfortably use the air mattress assembly, despite the presence of the uncomfortable and intrusive wheel well compartments.